What I was really born to be
by Lighting Scythe
Summary: Naruto is one of Orochimaru's projects that just got unlucky. With the D.N.A of the 1st and 4th Hokage how far will the snake man go to get him back, and how strong will Naruto grow. Rated for language and gore latter on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

To say I got unlucky when God was handing out fates would be the biggest underestimation of the millennium. My life was fucked up, and that was the only way to put it. I am an orphan living on the street, in a village where everyone hates my guts, and not to mention down right fears me! No, I was not given the best of fates, lucky I don't believe in fate. If you're wondering who this unlucky child could be, its Uzumaki Naruto. That's right, the Uzumaki Naruto. The one your parents told you to stay away from, the one you bullied, and the one you saw sleeping in a box or on a doorstep. 

Your parents didn't need to tell you stay away from me though to know I was trouble. With my "Fox grin", dirty clothes, mischievous eyes, and the fact that I have gotten into more fights and have played more pranks then and child should in one life time was more then enough warning. Yes, one could look at me and know right away that Uzumaki Naruto was not someone to hangout with, unless you're looking to get into trouble and I mean real trouble.

Don't get me wrong though, I can't help but cause trouble. Some might say I am trying to get attention, but their wrong, _very _wrong. If I wanted _real _attention I would go around killing a bunch of people. No, I didn't care much for ones attention. I was not like normal children (if you haven't figured that out already). I was a loner, well you kind of had to be if you were me, and the only thing that I truly, truly loved in this world (other the fighting, playing pranks, and of course Ramen the dish of the gods, or demons whatever) was nature. You _had_ to love it. I mean, it was calm and steady, but at the same time wild and untamed.

The person, who really got me into the whole nature thing, was the old man Makoto Katsu. He lives in an old cabin in the forest that by chance I found when running away from some drunkards. He had hid me in the basement when the men had come by. Ever since then I would go by his house and he would teach me, in his soft old voice, everything he knew about the world. He was old of course and had died last summer. I still go by his house to take care of his plants and pets.

I swear the old mans cabin was the oldest building in the whole Fire country. On the outside it looks like a mound coming out of the ground. The middle was made out of wood and the sides out of earth to give it a hill like structure. The inside of the house is a lot bigger then you would think. The old man had tons of plants, papers, and exotic animals, some even from the "Old world." Ever since the old man past away, I would go right after class and water the plant, feed the animal, and study his work. Katsu's house is felled with books, books on plants, weather patterns, history, poisons, potions, medic information, and the basic Ninja know-how. The old man really was a bookworm.

At the moment I was on my way to his house. You might be wondering why I don't just live in his house. It's simple really, if the villagers found out were I lived they would trash it, burn it, and god knows what other stuff. It was much easier to just come by every day to take a shower, eat, and take care of the house. As I enter the house the animals greet me. My favorite animal is a silver and black fox named Mizuki. She came from a small snow village in the north. Well, that's what she told me anyway.

_"Naru-chan your home," _Mizuki yipped excitedly. I could never get her to settle down for more then a minute. The old man had gotten her right before he died so she is still a pup.

"Yo, what's up Mi-chan," I replied, a grin plastered on my face. I slowly stroked Mizuki's soft fur, she really was beautiful. Purring softly she snuggled into my hand.

_"Sayuri is bitching again,"_ she huffed before climbing up onto my shoulder.

"Is that so? What could it possible be this time?" Mizuki giggled before playing with my blond locks.

_"Something about "never getting any respect", and "god danm children" but I was to busy playing with the old hags tail to really catch much."_ I howled with laughter, Mizuki was really amusing

"You know your not suppose to mess with that old snake!" Mizuki just pouted before settling herself on top of my head.

_"I am not old! If Makoto-sama was here, how he would punish you," _a black and yellow snake shrieked from her cage.

"Sa-chan don't be so negative all the time! We are just playing with you. If you keep bitching like that you're going to shed that skin of yours sooner then you should." I couldn't help but chuckle at the face Sayuri made. Bending down I unlocked her caged door with the one of the keys around me neck. I reached in and Sayuri climbed up my arm. She hissed at Mizuki before settling on my shoulder.

"Now why don't we get you all feed!" The animals roared in agreement. I walked into a hall closet and pull out a portion of food for each animal. Dogs, cats, monkeys, more snakes, foxes, wolves, frogs, fishes, hamsters, rats, birds, a baby panda bear, and more. It toke a good hour to get them all feed. Sayuri was the head snake, being half demon and all. Yasu was the head dog, Aki head cat, Saru head monkey, Gina head fox, Takumi head wolf, and Kiyoko was the head frog. The rest of the animals were more or less independent.

I study for a good two hours after that for the test tomorrow in the academy. Then I took a shower and ate the last of old man Katsu's food. He had left quit a bit of food before he had died. I tidied the house a bit putting away the animals, sweeping the floor, washing the windows, organizing papers, and washing dishes. Once done I stepped out of the house and locked the door behind me. I was taken by surprise when a kunai was imbedded in the wall inches from my face.

"See, I told you the demon was coming to this house everyday," A tall ruff looking man exclaimed.

"I bet he defiles the place," a smaller man, that was not in the lest bit attractive, yelled angrily. Many of the men behind the two voiced there agreement.

"Why don't we teach this demon a lesson," someone from the gang yelled.

"Wait, I didn't do anything I swear!" The group just laughed at me, someone spat at me; others scoffed.

"Why in the hell should we believe a fucken demon like you?" I knew I was way out numbered. There were about 15 of them all screaming for my blood. Sure I had been jumped by mobs before, but the ANBU where all was there to stop them. There would be no ANBU to save my ass this time. The mob charged fully intending to beat me to a bloody pulp.

"Wait…I-" but they didn't wait. The large man punched me in the stomach causing me to spit up blood. The others were on me in a matter of seconds. Some used sticks, other poles, and someone even went so far as to bring out a kunai. The pain filled my sensing, and I almost didn't realize I was screaming.

"Please… (Cough)…I didn't …I…STOP!" And it did. I waited to see if anyone would try to punch me again. No one did, slowly I opened my swollen eye. The sight before me took my breath away. Large roots had burst out of the grown and wrapped themselves around the men. The roots even covered the men's mouths so they couldn't make a sound. I did the only sensible thing to do at the time…run.

* * *

I know it is short the next chap will be longer. I am almost done with the next chap for Hanako, just a few more things to add. I am think of putting Naruto all over again on hold. Please tell me what pair you all want, I will take anything. Please though try to be original. Thank you for reading REVIEW. Tell me if I made any mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Hello and welcome back! I some of you complained about the first person POV, but I promise you it wont be all that bad ! Now, the pairings voted for so far are:

Naru/Tem 2

Naru/Ten 1

Gaa/Hina 1

Shika/Naru 2

Ita/Naru 1

Naru/Ino 1

Shino/Naru 1

Gaa/Naru 1

Neji/Naru 1

Please vote I need to know what pairings to do! Also, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Now on with the fic.

* * *

I, to put is simply, felt like shit. It did not help that my wounds shot unwanted pain throughout my entire body every now and then. I had been running for a good hour or so through the forest. My body ached with fatigue, and all I wanted at the moment was to take a nice long nap. Settling down on the grown, I leaned on a tree letting the shade cool my body down. I let my eyes close and sat there running everything that had happen over again in my mind. 

It was odd that I had not even sensed the mob, even though I knew I had enhanced sense. Living a whole year on the street and in the forest can do that to someone. Cracking open an eye I looked up at the sky; the sun was just setting so it was perhaps 6:00 or 6:30. I couldn't stop the grin; the day had been a lot more eventful then I had thought it would be. Not only had I got beaten by a bunch of villagers, but got lost in Konoha's forest as well. Letting a week laughed escape my lips the fatigue came back full force. My eyelids grew heavy, and I fought to stay awake. I lost the battle when dark consumed him.

When I awoke I found my self in a sewer. The walls had cracks all over them making them look as if vines snaked up the walls. There was water that went all the way up to my ankles, and dim lights hanged from above. There was a slight tug on my stomach that wanted to lead me down the hallway. The tug got stronger the more I followed it, vaguely I wonder where I was.

When I reached a big room, a huge cage, which could give the Hokage monument a run for its money, was what caught my attention The big metal bars where almost as think as me, and a giant piece of paper with the word seal was used to keep it shut. I knew my mouth must have been hanging open, and I knew there was no way I was in Konoha at the moment! Two huge red eyes stared, from behind the cage, down at me. The eyes where filled with hatred, anger, and bloodlust. Involuntarily a shiver ran down my spin.

**"Who has dared to bother the great Kyuubi no Kitsune," **a giant voiced boomed, and I couldn't help but winced as my sensitive ears began to throb. Wait a minute… a fox? No not just any fox, but a fox with nine gigantic tails. I gulped, why oh why did the gods have to be so cruel. I am going to just assume, that in some other life I had done something to offend them

"Well, nice to meet you…ah Kyuubi hehe. I think I need to go right….NOW!" And just as I was about to run the giant fox spoke.

**"Pathetic weakling, you are not worthy of me." I** froze and twitch ever so slightly. Did he…just call me a coward? I will admit right now my pride gets in the way at times, but no one, no one called Uzumaki Naruto a coward.

"What was the Kyuubi no BAKA!" This time it was the fox who twitched.

**"Cowardly blond rat!"**

"At lest I am not stuck in a cage!"

**"WHO SAID I WAS STUCK…it's just a minor inconvenience!" **

"Just like not having opposable thumps."

**"DO NOT bring that up tailless one!" **

"Who needs tails when you got opposable thumps?"

**"I will eat YOU."**

"Yeah, after you get out of that _minor _inconvenient cage."

**"SHUT UP!" **

"Now if you are ever so kind, which I know your not, I have a few questions!"

**"And what could those possible be?" **The fox growled in annoyance.

"Simple, where am I, Why am I here, and OH, why the hell are you here, when you are suppose to be, what was it, DEAD!" The fox closed his eyes for second.

**"You are in your mind, I don't know, and I was sealed in you not killed thank you very much." **Naruto stared at Kyuubi mouth agape.

"Sealed," I squeked out. Kyuubi nodded his head before opening his eyes to look at me. My mind was going a mile a minute. They lied, the whole village lied. The fourth did not kill the Kyuubi but sealed it, and in me! Taking a few big breaths I counted backwards from 10 to 1. The reason the villagers hated me, the reason I was thrown out of my apartment, the reason I had no friends, the reason I was beaten was…was…

"…because of you!" I growled I felt my anger run through my veins like poison. "You just had to fuck up my life! Oh, look at me I am going to attack Konoha and get sealed in a newborn baby teheheheheHE! Your-"

**"The reason you're alive," **Kyuubi stated calmly. Naruto blinked up at the demon, the fox sighed. **"I was assigned to attack Konoha. The reason why is unknown to me. It was going ok at first; no one really was much of a threat to a powerful demon like me. Then the fourth came, he is probably one of the strongest humans I have ever met. He held his own against me for a while but was tiring, and fast. He left the battle, and I had thought he had run away. A small sliver haired rat took his place, and though smaller, gave me a good fight. Then a giant frog appeared right after I had waked the silver hair rat away, and on it the 4th, and you. After a blinding flash, the next thing I know I am in your stomach. You were barely holding on to life, and had it not been for my Chakra sustaining your health you would have died. It took me a while to patch you up, but after all I am the greatest demon in existence." **

"Wonderful monolog," I commented sarcastically. The demon growled in annoyance, but decided to ignore the comment.

**"Your brain had been the most damaged, and I had to substitute it with parts of my brain. Since I regenerate it does not mater if I lose a limb, or half my body. That is why you can communicate with animals and are fox like. Other then that, all I did was jump start you body functions."**

"Why the hell was I so messed up?" I took a set on the ground and looked up at Kyuubi intently.

**"Kit, this might comes as a shock, but you're an artificial human." **I gaped at him, what the fuck was that suppose to mean!

"Excuse me, did you just say artificial?" Kyuubi nodded his head, a grave look on his face.

**"There was a human that was more evil then some demons I know. He tried to experiment on humans; to reconstruct there forms. This was against the Holy Laws set down hundreds of years ago. He also tried to create humans from scratch, and you are one of these humans."**

"Who was the man, and how do you know this?"

**"It was one of the major issues in the demon and Kami realms. To who the man was, not even I know. The greater lords and gods have been trying to track him down for some time."**

"How can gods and demon lords not be able to fine one human man?" I sighed, running my hands through my soft blond locks.

**"How ever powerful we may be we have limits. How else would I have ended up stuck in a brat like you if not?"**

"'cause you suck…," Kyuubi twitched.

**"If you want to know more ask the old wrinkly man that runs your pathetic village." ** The fox snorted before turning around, his back facing me. I sat there on the ground, not entirely sure what to do.

"How do I…uh get out of here?" The fox sigh before flicking one of its tails. An emissive force seemed to push me, and soon I found my self on the outside. It was now very dark, and the shadows almost seemed to move. The moon was above casting a soft light upon the earth from above. I noted, with satisfaction, that all my wounds were healed. Slowly I got up and took to my surroundings. The wind came from the north, so that was where I wanted to go. As I slowly made my way back I thought over what the Kyuubi had told me.

Its not every day you find out you're a demon container, and an artificial human. It took a good hour to get back to Konoha, but I had managed to calm my self down and make up a plan. When the sun rose I would go to the old man. For a while I had been trying to reach him, ever since I got kicked out of my apartment, but never really got chance. Now I won't turn back now even if the guards tell me too. I had a hell of a lot of questions and I was going to get answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back! Pairing so far are:

Naru/Tem 12

Naru/Ten 3

Ga/Hina 3

Shika/Naru 9

Naru/Ino 5

Shino/Naru 1

Ita/Naru 8

Ga/Naru 5

Neji/Naru 2

Naru/Anko 1

Ten/Neji 1

Hina/Kiba 1

Tem/Shika 1

* * *

As I made my way through the streets of Konoha I couldn't help but think my plan over one more time, walk straight up to the Hokage and demand answers. Ok, so you really couldn't call it a plan but hey I had pride. As I made it up the stairs of the Hokage's tower I took a deep breath. I was finally going to figure what the hell I really was. I walked right past the receptionist and the ANBU guards. Throwing open the Hokage fancy double doors I took another deep breath. 

"Hey old man I got a… who the fuck are they?" A woman with dark blue hair, and two men, one smoking the other reading porn, were all looking at me weirdly.

"Naruto please watch your language." I couldn't help but blink. How do you watch….oh.

"Yes well anyway I got to talk to you." I looked intently at the old man hoping he would get the hint.

"I am sorry Naruto, I already have an appointment. If you could wait outside a moment I will be with you." Ok so he didn't get the point.

"I can't wait a moment old man." The Hokage rubbed his head wearily. I guess maybe I should feel bad for interrupting the old man but hey, I have waited long enough. "It's really, really important!" The aging Hokage looked at his guest then the small dirty blonde in his doorway, me. I could already see him giving away to my request. I pulled out my deadliest weapon….Puppy Eyes' no Jutsu. He seemed to crumble under the powerful jutsu and really, it took all my willpower to not start crackling evilly.

The old man spoke a few short words with the weird people in front of his desk. They then gave a salute and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving me and the old man alone in the room. He motioned for me to take a seat. I plopped down on the chair nearest the Hokage not really caring if I got them a little dirty.

"So mind telling me what so important that you had to interrupt one of my meetings?" I chuckled nervously taking the hint. If I didn't have something good or life threatening to tell him… well lets just say there was going to be one less Uzumaki in Konoha.

"Well, when I was getting attacked by a mob, again, I unlocked a very interesting power old man." The Hokage cocked and eyebrow and stiffened ever so slightly.

"And what would this power be?" He leaned backed into his chair and waited for my response.

"The power to control wood." The old man took a sharp intake of breath and looked at me with wide eyes. "Not only that but I met Kyuubi." I was half sure the old man was going to have a heart attack. Once again, it took all my will power not to double over laughing manically. God, maybe Kyuubi was a bad influence or something.

"What…what did he tell you," the Hokage asked carefully.

"Oh, you know nothing special. Just that I was artificially made by some mad man," I said trying to sound casual. I think I was having a little to much fun toying with the man but danm it. He kept all this away from me my whole life and he was probably going to say it was all for the greater good too. How I hate the way adults think some times. Always keeping valuable information away from us kids making everything go bad ten times over. Make you wonder why we allow adults to run our homes sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I wasn't sure you were the one." oh, "I hope you can forgive me." Well, gosh that makes me feel really bad. "I don't know what Kyuubi told you but if you want I can give you my side of the story."

"Sure."

"Its true that you weren't made completely naturally but you do have a mother and…fathers." That caught my attention and here I was thinking I was born in some tube. "Your mother is still alive and breathing today, as well as one of your fathers. The one father that's alive is also the one that 'made' you. His name is Orochimaru and he's an S-ranked missing-nin from this very village. Before he became a missing-nin he experimented on humans in the village, trying to find a way around death. He also played with D.N.A. to make the perfected weapon. He impregnated a young girl named Anko then played with the developing embryo. We don't know all of the D.N.A. your body might contain but we will try and find out." The old man sighed warily.

"But is it even possible for me to contain more then two sets of D.N.A.?" This was really starting to get interesting. The whole idea of me being some superhuman was incredible.

"That's what doesn't make sense. Your whole body should be unstable but it's not. I just can't make anything of this."

"Well the Kyuubi did say something about fixing my body up and keeping it stable with its Chakra." The Hokage's eye seemed to light up.

"Arashi really was a genius…," The Hokage mumbled other incoherent words under his breath that I couldn't quit catch.

"What was that Old man?" The Hokage just shook his head and smiled at me.

"Nothing, anyway now that I know it is you we should tell Anko. She really was hit hard by your death." I thought about that for a second. What would it be like to have a mother and, not that he was here, here, a father…fathers'.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." The Hokage seemed…happy. That's not a good sing at all.

"She just left for a mission but she should be back some time tomorrow." I nod my head. Okay, that gave me time to prepare.

"I will send an ANBU to pick you up when she arrives."

"Okay, see you later old man!" With that I got up and left the Hokage's office.

* * *

Don't kill me; I know it's really short. I have been having some…problems over here. I will try to get the next chap up soon and it will be longer. Once again I'm sorry! 


End file.
